What happens when you insult a girl
by HaylieandKaytie
Summary: Lucy calls herself fat, but Natsu disagrees. Lucy takes this to be a mean compliment. NaLu


Hi everyone. Kaytie here. My first fanfic without help from Haylie or my best friend Veronica. Really excited to know what you think. Inspiration from my dear friends dancing around the classroom. But seriously, this has nothing to do with dancing or classrooms. xoxo Kaytie.

P.S. - I didn't tell Haylie about this. So please don't tell her. SURPRISE!

P.P.S. - To my friend Alyssa, okay, okay, okay. Di mo na siya kamukha. (You don't look like her anymore.)

Lucy's POV

As I sat under the starry night sky, I grabbed my bag of chips. I slowly opened it and ate one. Then two. Then three. Then less than a minute later, it was finished. Before I knew it, I was screaming so loudly, I woke up the pink-haired fellow next to me.

"Lucy, why'd you wake me up?" He said, still sleepy.

"Sorry Natsu, it's just that, I finished this bag of chips. I'm going to get fat!" I said in reply.

"Just because of that? Lucy, you've been that fat ever since a week ago. Nothing's changed."

"Since a week ago?"

"Yeah. Now I'm going back to sleep."

"But Natsu, shouldn't you head to your tent first?"

"Nah. As long as I know I have a reliable someone to watch over me, I'll be fine..."

Reliable someone? I blushed so hard.

"...Wendy of course. Who else?" He added. Oh Natsu. You just made me the angriest girl alive. I'm not reliable? I slapped Natsu and headed to the girls' tent.

Natsu's POV

"What was that for? Hey Lucy? Hey?" I said in surprise. Why'd she slap me? What did I do?

"You moron." It was Gray, returning from his walk. Who takes a walk for 4 hours? Never mind.

"Whaddaya mean droopy eyes?"

"You just insulted Lucy. You made her think that you didn't think she was reliable enough."

"I did?"

"Duh. Anyways, we better head back. Almost midnight."

"Whatever. I'll go in a few minutes." I said as Gray went back to the tents. I woke up Wendy and told her it was about time she went back. She thanked me for waking her, and then went to her tent. Afterwards, I went back too. I decided to take the forest path though. Some say when you're in the forest at night, you'll never get out. As if. I know I'm getting out. So in the forest, I heard lots of sounds, which I knew were probably just animals. But suddenly, I felt a bit of danger nearing me then suddenly-

Lucy's POV

"Damn Natsu that jerk!" I said as I told the girls in the tent about Natsu and me at the hill.

"Oh Lucy. Juvia thinks Natsu doesn't mean it." Juvia said, as she brushed her hair.

"Yeah. I totally agree with Juvia." Levy said, looking up from her book.

"I guess you guys are right. Now that I think about it, maybe Natsu didn't mean it. I'll go apologize."

I heard the girls cheering as I departed from the tent. On my way there, I ran into Gray, looking more confused than usual.

"Lucy, hi, um, have you seen Natsu?" He said, his tone in a rush.

"I was just about to see him. Why?" I asked, tilting my head a bit to the side.

"He hasn't arrived yet."

"What? Maybe...Oh no. What if he took the forest path?"

"What if he did? Come on, we have to go look for him."

I followed Gray into the forest, looking around carefully.

Natsu's POV

Ugh. Where am I? Last thing I know, I was on my way to the tents then suddenly here I am, in a pit. I tried shouting, screaming, even howling. But still. No one could hear me. Then suddenly, I heard a rustling noise by the bushes. I came closer to the bush, then all I saw was Gray and Lucy.

"Natsu? Are you okay? I'm sorry for getting mad at you a while ago." Lucy apologized.

"It's okay Lucy. I'm sorry too." I said as I hugged her, then interrupted by Gray, whom seemed really annoyed just watching us hug, 'cause I knew he liked Lucy.

"Well, enough of the mushy stuff, let's get back to the tents. Everyone must be worried." Gray said, looking around.

"Yeah Natsu. Let's go."Lucy said, taking my hand.

Okay, the end of the shortest fanfic I ever made. Hope you like it, and if you don't , go ahead and say what you wanna say. All reviews are appreciated, no matter good or bad.


End file.
